masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Incendiary Ammo
Damage to armor anyone? Why is there no mention of its effectiveness against armor? TheFedExPope 00:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) " Double damage is dealt against armor and instantly rather than over time. " is this correct? instead of double damage, it seems the % increase would be done instantly. 09:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) We are conflicted I edited this a while ago stating the ammo does double damage to armor, but now I've been wondering...this would mean it is by FAR better than Armor Piercing Ammo against armor. Inferno Ammo would do 120% extra damage to armor, whilst Tungsten Ammo would do a mere 70%. This just seems wrong. So can anyone please find out the actual bonus the ammo gives you? I'm sure we'd all like to know; this is my favourite ammo. Tali's no.1 fan 20:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I think double damage vs armor is wrong. From my experience, it works like that: - No extra damage vs shields or barriers - The listed percentage of extra damage vs armor (instantanious) - The listed percentage of extra damage vs health (over time) R0ND0 10:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) You might be right, maybe the instant damage against armor just gives the illusion that more damage is dealt. I don't know, maybe a direct comparison between Incendiary and AP Ammo is necessary. Tali's no.1 fan 17:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I did a test last night, and Incendiary Ammo is not more effective than AP Ammo. Perhaps we should delete the "double damage note" and wait for somebody who can proof us wrong. R0ND0 08:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) How exactly did you do your test? Just wondering. Tali's no.1 fan 19:18, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Test: *I made a save game on the Normandy. *Started the same stage four times using the Phalanx Hand gun. *Equiped squad members with the weakest weapons and left them out of the fight, as much as possible. *First two times using Incendiary Ammo exclusively, for the remaining two times AP Ammo. *While fighting a YMIR Mech I counted the shots to breake its armor. It's not a perfect test, because in the heat of the battle some shots might have missed or squad members done there part from far away. But if Incendiary Ammo would do the double damage it should have been far superior. And it simply wasn't. In this test both ammo types seemed eaqual. R0ND0 20:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) It seems like a good test, except synthetic enemies are resistant to Incendiary Ammo, whilst they aren't to AP Ammo. Mordin's loyalty mission on Tuchanka might be a good one for a test though, so I might try that. Even so, I think you're right anyway. Incendiary Ammo would be just to good if it did double damage against armor. Tali's no.1 fan 18:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ammo? So if I give my squadmates the ammo upgrade insteadof headshot (this goes for ALL ammo types, really) do I get the ammo bonus? And if not, do THEY actually use ammo?NickTyrong 23:01, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Anyone?NickTyrong 20:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you get the bonus. Squadmates have infinite thermal Clips so the ammo bonus doesn't affect them (however, they have limmited thermal Clip/ magazine capacity) JShep (talk) 02:32, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Explosive Burst I noticed that on the wiki it says "Explosive Burst is not triggered by weapons that do not fire bullets". I'm not sure it is true (perhaps it's) I know that AOE and projectile weapons don't triger the EB. I'm not sure however w/ the Reegar and the Adas. Does the reegar technically fire bullets? I'm pretty sure the Adas and the Reegar trigger the EB (even though the Adas is AOE weapon). Can someone clarify this? Isn't better to say "bullets, pellets or slugs" and if possible explain a little better? JShep (talk) 13:25, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Particle Rifle triggers it too - and it triggers it good. The constant damage makes the Explosive Burst trigger up to 2 or 3 times a second. I avoid it for balance reasons, but... between that and the glitched Incendiary DoT effect, I get the feeling that you could do some unholy gamebreaking with that combination. Main point, though, is that it works for the Particle Rifle as well - and given that the Particle Rifle doesn't even fire rounds, that's highly illogical. Still really cool though. CaptainThunderdude (talk) 02:07, January 24, 2014 (UTC) A better descriptor is "hitscan". The idea behind hitscan is that wherever you click, a round instantly travels there. The Reegar and the Particle Rifle are both hitscan, whereas the Adas is not. However, hitscan is a lot less intuitive than projectile, and warrants a lengthy description on each projectile weapon page if such an endeavour is carried out. Lksdjf (talk) 04:39, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Still, worth mentioning that you absolutely can add Incendiary Ammo to the Particle Rifle, and that it is glorious. I'll test it a bit, make sure it works in general combat, then update the page if it seems necessary. If not, hey. Some gamebreaking bugs were meant to be kept secret. Also, as for the hitscan; as a Halo fan, I'm well aware of what hitscan is (I've done enough digging to know the literal programmed ballistic mechanisms behind most guns in Halo), and I think the pertinent question is: How many times does it hit in a given length of time? One would assume once for every unit of ammo consumed, da? So do we have any numbers on the Rifle's exact fire rate? Because if I'm going to mention that to a wiki full of impressionable young no-gooders, I want to know exactly how broken this is. Because, at my estimate, the gun takes about 5 seconds to unload, that meaning 20 rounds/sec, meaning a 50% chance of a 100 damage blast per round, or an expected average of about 1000 extra points of damage dealt in AoE across a single second, with perfect accuracy, on a gun with literally no ammo limit, that most players will be modding for extended clip sizes. And that's just nuts. CaptainThunderdude (talk) 05:46, January 24, 2014 (UTC) .